


Bang Chan the Earth Parent

by chantastic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Chan is their earth parent, Cute, Fluff, OT8, Time Skips, i love chan, i make no sense, its cute, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, there’s a museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantastic/pseuds/chantastic
Summary: inspired byhttps://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/612419743434063872/you-were-assigned-to-track-down-aliens-that-have
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bang Chan the Earth Parent

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this work makes sense bc the tags don’t oops :/ hope you enjoy it though!

An alien. In his kitchen. An alien in Chan’s kitchen — Was he seeing things? Apparently not as he brushed his bangs aside in order to see that again, consequently having minimal impact as the alien was still right there. The only thing worse; it was eating his leftovers. 

It seemed to not have noticed Chan, which was no surprise since he looked fun-sized in comparison to the — literal — otherworldly being. Unbeknownst to Chan as he was too caught up in the peculiar appearance of the alien, the other being was now looking right at him. 

When he did notice, a gasp fell from his lips. He’d never felt such a strong gaze upon him but held by the most blank of looks. Well, it’d appear this alien wasn’t one for striking up conversation. After a moment of pin-drop silence, Chan mustered up whatever courage and sanity he had to speak to the other being.

“Um... Welcome to my kitchen?” 

—

The alarm blared like a klaxon, causing Chan to open his eyes and almost fall out of bed at the abruptness. He groaned as ache pounded through his head at the ungodly volume, sighing in relief once he reached his phone and put an end to the cacophony. Chan rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and his curls from his face, replaying what he could remember of his dream as he did. 

“I really hope there is not an alien in my kitchen, right now. Not on a Monday morning.”

Delve into the life of Bang Chan: a 25-year-old investigator for a highly confidential and professional agency. Chan definitely enjoyed the field he specialised in, given that it was a field quite seldom for investigators to progress in: since he never actually investigated the work of humans. 

Once he arrived at work and was standing just outside of his office, Chan remembered last week’s conversation with his boss, Sungho. He noted how Sungho spoke confidently of their current investigation - that he’d put in Chan’s trusty hands - was almost at a breakthrough. Today was the day they’d uncover strange activity and hopefully put an end to it (well, Chan would).

“Chan the man!” Cheered Sungho once the addressed boy was in sight. Chan was sure his boss’s radiating positivity was emphasised by the hope the older man had in him, and he surely didn’t want to let him down. 

“Sir,” Chan spoke, “I’m sure you remember on Saturday we spoke about reaching a breakthrough. I’d just like to say I’m sure my work from that day had drawn this investigation to a close; but since you insisted, I left it there for today,” he explained, relaxing his shoulders. 

“Of course I remember! And although I do appreciate you working on a weekend - especially by choice - you ought to take a break. I’m sure we would’ve made the same progress with a few days to wait. Regardless, I’m proud of you.” Sungho grinned, almost jumping up and down from excitement yet trying hard to remain calm. 

A thanks from Chan who took note of the gentle reprimand prompted him to continue. 

“Now, there will be a meeting in five minutes with headquarters and staff where we fully uncover who’s - or what’s - behind the mysterious activities recently. And following on from that you will take an even more active role in this investigation, and I must let you know that it is more dangerous as you’ll be coming into contact with the source once identified and located.” 

Chan nodded, letting the authoritative tone of his boss sink in as well as his words. He knew very well what he’d be getting himself into. Yet the risk would be worth it, considering he’d be doing almost the entirety of mankind a favour. 

—

“Welcome,” Sungho’s voice boomed through his microphone, ignoring the feedback that resonated through the room almost concealed by murmurs of the awaiting crowd. “I know you’re all anticipating the identification of these aliens, but first and foremost we must thank Bang Chan for all his work in bringing us to this successful point,” he announced, bringing Chan alongside him onto the podium. 

Once applause had died down, Sungho placed the microphone in Chan’s hands before stepping aside, almost getting lost in the vast number of the audience. Chan exhaled a deep breath. This was it. All he had to do was push one last button on his computer and allow it to be flooded with results the entire room anticipated. 

He scanned across the room, noticing all eyes on him then the button. Him. Then the button. 

As ready as he’d ever be, Chan pushed the button and watched as information filled the computer screen and simultaneously displayed on the projector behind him for all to see. 

One image, followed by another and another until it stopped after the seventh. Alas, the creatures Chan spent days and nights investigating he would now uncover and therefore save the world! 

Well, he’d probably feel more like a superhero if the aliens did not look like humans — teenage humans, at that. 

What were once murmurs were now noises of disbelief, outbursts filling the room. There was no way this information could be inaccurate, insulting several members of headquarters that stared at the projector with icy looks on their faces. 

With there being absolutely ridiculous odds of any inaccuracies present, Chan could only conclude one thing. Tomorrow onwards he would be investigating absolutely harmless-looking teenage aliens. So much for villains. 

— 

“You got this?” Sungho spoke through the phone. The confidence his boss had in him and this investigation had not faltered; just his wariness increased. Surely the situation was odd, but Chan had promised headquarters with every fibre of his being that he would successfully complete his duty and that the newly-identified (and found) aliens would be contained. 

“Yeah,” he spoke, observing the museum ahead of him. Why on earth aliens would be at such a place, Chan had no idea. No idea yet, at least. 

“As soon as I see them I’ll observe their actions and remember it all, detail it back in a full report to you,” he stated his tasks, visualising a checklist in his head. 

“Right. Good luck, Chan,” assured Sungho before cutting the line. 

Chan placed his phone in his pocket, hoping to stick to his word as accurately as possible. With one last heavy look at the museum, Chan made his way inside. 

— 

Just there - right around the corner - the boy whose image showed up first. He was somewhat tall with tousled brown hair, sharp facial features and big doe eyes that seemed to be focused on an artefact before him as if it were the only thing in the room. Chan aimed to take a step forward, almost stumbling at the sudden voice that spoke up. 

“Minho!” Another boy exclaimed. He came running to the first boy, stopping right beside him. His next words were quieter, Chan unable to pick up on them even as he stepped closer with narrowed eyes. Though, by thorough observation the boy seemed to be excited about something.

“Jisung,” the first boy, Minho, addressed the other. Chan was now thankfully close enough to eavesdrop. “You don’t run in these places! You could knock something over,” he pointed out. “Something absolutely priceless, too,” he added, sending one last look at the artefact he was previously admiring. 

“I know, I know. But look at this photograph Felix and I took next to a statue,” the shorter boy grinned. 

Chan watched as they moved to the next display, slowly trailing behind but at a good enough distance as to not raise suspicion. 

It seemed Minho was to playfully scold the other, not before he was disrupted by four more boys heading over to them. Chan identified them as each one came clearer into view: the tallest of the lot, the one with red hair, another with sharp features and lastly the one shortest out of the current group. 

“Guys,” Minho guffawed at the others who had noticeably enjoyed themselves in the museum’s gift shop, each carrying two bags full of items. “We’re here to do research for our history project on civilisation — not to go completely savage with gift shop hauls,” he clicked his tongue. 

Observation wasn’t enough, Chan concluded as several more thoughts ran through his mind. He had to uncover their purpose on earth, since his job and, not to mention mankind, depended on it— 

History project? 

There was no way he heard that right. Eyes widened and jaw dropped, Chan bore a look of utmost incredulousness. There was no possible way this group of aliens were visiting earth for a mere history project! 

Caught up in disbelief, Chan didn’t realise he had bumped into someone until their exclamation of a somewhat high pitched shriek grazed his ears. He turned around instantly, immediately spluttering a chorus of apologies before noticing who exactly he had bumped into.

It was the last of the aliens. Yet much unlike the freakishly overgrown alien in Chan’s dream the other night, this once almost shrunk into his shoulders after being bumped into. His purple fluffy hair almost fell into his eyes, hiding only a few freckles that seemed to stand out more in person. 

“I’m so sorry,” Chan stated as he looked at the boy, doing his best to conceal his shock. This was not supposed to happen at all — making contact up front with one of the aliens he’d been sent to essentially contain? Not a part of his checklist, nope. 

Before the boy could respond, much to Chan’s misfortune they were soon encircled by none other than the six teenagers from before. “Felix?” One of them asked in worry. “Are you alright?” He said, placing a hand on the purple-haired boy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” the one Chan bumped into, who he would now identify as ‘Felix’ reassured. “It’s okay, Seungmin, I’m not hurt.”

Once all eyes were off Felix, unsurprisingly they were all now looking at Chan. The investigator stood there, glancing at each of them. Mentally Chan cursed, unable to analyse their looks but now finally beginning to see the real risk of this operation — being surrounded by any alien with no known traits or behaviours was not exactly a good situation to be in.

Trying to think of something to say, Chan opened his mouth. No words seemed to come out, though, just sheer silence in the hall of the museum. 

After an elongated and dreadful silence, the boy previously identified as Jisung took a step forward. He looked around at the others before once more at Chan with the most enigmatic expression on his face. 

“Earth Parent,” he said. A chorus of hums of approval followed suit. 

Many, many surprises are in store for Chan today it seems. Because he certainly did not expect that. 

Chan felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to face one of the boys he had not caught the name of before. “I’m Jeongin,” he said with utmost confidence. “You are our Earth Parent now.”

Chan had no thoughts, his head empty. He was what? Had they figured him out? This wasn’t in his job description, was it? Oh, no, Sungho was not gonna be happy when he hears about how it all went. 

“Earth Parent,” another boy spoke, Chan looking towards him immediately. Why did he respond to that? 

“My name is Chan,” he spoke slowly after a moment, sounding unsure of his own identity. 

“My name is Hyunjin,” the boy repeated in the same manner, eyes focused as if he were learning how to be human from Chan. 

Wait. Nope. That’s exactly what he was doing. 

“Can we go?” The last boy, revealing his name to be Changbin, spoke. “My arms are tired holding these bags,” he whined. Despite a number of agreements that followed, none of the aliens moved an inch. Safe to say Chan was utterly confused as to why they were still staring at him. 

“Earth Parent,” Jisung spoke. “Please can we go home now? We’re done here.”

If Chan looked shocked before, that was an understatement to how he looked now. When realisation dawned upon him as to what Jisung meant, he almost choked on air. 

“You mean, you wanna come back to my house?” He asked, incredulousness evident in his tone. 

“Yes! Our Earth Parent must provide us with shelter,” Jeongin grinned. 

Oh, boy. Seven pairs of eyes on him. Seven awfully cute smiles he’d hate to shatter. Chan sighed silently in defeat. By now he decided he was sure babysitting, or alien sitting in this case, was not a part of his job description but it might as well go on his résumé — which he very well might need if Sungho or headquarters find out what’s just happened. 

—

“This is interesting!” Seungmin cheered, pressing random keys on Chan’s keyboard as Hyunjin observed in awe. Chan watched as the two boys took delight in their discovery of a new piece of entertainment, and he’d be a huge liar if he said it wasn’t amusing. 

“Earth Parent! What do I press to get the other people back on the screen?” Changbin asked, him and Jeongin sat on Chan’s couch and both exclaiming in awe when Chan… simply pressed a button on the remote. 

“Wow, clear water? Isn’t this cool! Ours is pink but this… Woah,” Jisung stated as Felix stood beside him, almost flooding Chan’s sink in sheer amusement. Chan yelled in sheer horror, quickly racing to turn the kitchen tap off and drain the sink before he’d be shelling out his pockets to pay for water damage. 

“Sorry if we’re keeping you on your toes,” Minho said from behind, causing Chan to jump as he seemed to have appeared from absolutely nowhere. 

Chan turned around, hand on chest to steady his breathing. He noticed Minho’s soft smile. “It’s alright,” he said. “I’m just… Not used to hosting so many people.”

“I see,” Minho nodded. “Especially given that we aren’t exactly people,” he added, voice laced with amusement as he watched Chan’s expression morph into surprise at his sudden confession. “We know you know. At the museum, kind of obvious,” he grinned. 

Chan stared into space for a moment, not knowing what thought to dwell on. Ignoring any doubts about his job and if the boys actually knew why Chan was in the museum, too, he looked Minho straight in the eye and asked him one thing. 

“Why did you choose me as your Earth Parent?”

— 

“That is a fabulous question. I do not have a fabulous answer,” Jisung stated as they all sat in the living room, once more all eyes on Chan. 

“I got this,” Felix spoke up. He and Chan looked at each other. “We do have parents back on our home planet, but since we’ve travelled to another planet, we need a substitute, I suppose. And you seem like the perfect Earth Parent.”

As strange as the explanation was (and the entire situation, itself) some part of Chan couldn’t help but feel honoured. He pursed his lips in thought before speaking up. What he was about to say wasn’t gonna be easy; but in a field like this you can never expect easy. 

“Well… I guess you guys can stay here for as long as you’re… Visiting earth.”

“Yay! Thank you, Bang Chan the Earth Parent!”

— 

“Chan,” Sungho spoke over the line, “How was today? I’m still expecting your report.”

“Oh, I’m typing it up as we speak, sir!” He reassured his boss. “Half way done,” he said, this time much quieter. 

“That’s good,” Sungho said, clearly cutting short the conversation as Chan could tell his impatience was starting to grow. “Have the report sent as soon as you’ve finished it tonight, thank you.”

The line went silent, Chan sighed as he tossed his phone aside. He was half way done on his report, even though the majority of it was lies. He couldn’t exactly lie to his boss and risk the safety of seven seemingly harmless aliens. Especially seeing them trust him so quickly, he felt a sense of duty towards protecting them. 

“Hey, Earth Parent!” Hyunjin spoke, snapping Chan out of his thoughts. He stood by the door in a pair of pyjamas Chan gave him to borrow (as he did for the others, as well as all the extra blankets and pillows he could find). Seems like aliens didn’t practice knocking on doors. Oh, well. Chan would teach them at some point. 

“What’s up, Hyunjin?” Chan said, turning in his swivel chair away from his laptop as he gave the younger his undivided attention. 

“Would you like to sit with us? I can sense you’re…” He paused, as if he was analysing the atmosphere. “Stressed?” He asked, although his tone indicated he wouldn’t dwell on it. 

“It’s nothing,” Chan dismissed as he gave a warm smile, not wanting to worry them. “Sure, let’s go join the others,” he said. 

— 

“Wait, so you guys have alien names, too?” Chan asked in sheer amusement as they all sat in a pile of blankets and pillows. 

“Yep! Well, they’re based on the galaxy,” Changbin explained. “My name is Orion. Jeongin’s is Zenith, Felix’s is Nova, Jisung is Saros, Seungmin is Altair, Minho is Lintang and Hyunjin is Samsun!” He listed, smiling brightly after. 

Chan nodded slowly as he took in the information. “So… These are technically your human names?”

“Exactly,” Seungmin added, slurping his third mug of hot chocolate a little too loudly, seeming to enjoy it. “Feels kind of weird having to use it when we’re mostly around humans.”

“Both of your names - all of your names - are really nice,” Chan spoke with a genuine touch to his words. 

If Chan then spent the rest of the evening learning new information about aliens, that was nobody’s business but his own. (Not even headquarters). 

— 

“Chan,” Sungho sighed. “It’s been almost two weeks and no update. I don’t get it, you know?” He spoke disappointedly. “I thought you were making progress.”

“I know, Sir,” Chan nodded. “Truthfully, things have been a little slow lately. But I’ve got this, I promise. I’m starting to get the ball rolling again.”

There was a long silence, Chan knowing Sungho was reevaluating the situation. There was no way he was about to tell Sungho about the boys, though. Not when they’re so close to finishing their project. 

“Fine. By the end of this week I’m going to check in with you, though. I want you to be done.”

— 

“I’m home, guys!” Chan announced, kicking off his shoes at the door and entering the living room. It seems the boys were really engrossed in their project, not having heard Chan at all. He chuckled softly at this, leaning over just to grab a sneak peek.

“Hey!” Jisung yelled. “No need to creep up on an alien like that!” He exclaimed dramatically, eliciting laughter from the others and Chan who pat his shoulder. 

“Just checking how’s it going,” Chan confirmed, sitting in between Seungmin and Felix who made room. 

“It’s going great!” Minho smiled. 

“Yeah, great not being the only one doing the group project for once,” Changbin huffed, playfully rolling his eyes after. 

“We just have to add the final touches and we’re done,” Felix stated, his smile illuminating. 

If Chan wasn’t so observant, he would’ve basked in the glory like the rest of the boys did. The finishing touches… Then they’re done. Chan tried his best to mask his frown. Fair enough it had only been a couple of weeks, but he’d grown really attached to the boys — He even let them eat his leftovers! 

He hadn’t realised in all the fun that they had, that he’d have to say goodbye. Wish them well on their journey home and… Never see them again. All of this under the noses of his boss, too. 

“Earth Parent? Pluto to Chan?” Hyunjin spoke, increasing the volume of his voice ever so slightly as he successfully caught the investigator’s attention. 

“We know because we’re leaving soon we might not… See you as often. So, we wanted to give you something as a thank you for being our Earth Parent — the best we could’ve asked for.”

Chan looked around at all the boys, seeing how their mood had changed drastically prior to moments ago, now like Chan’s own. 

“Here,” Jeongin spoke and he and Minho gave Chan bags full of souvenirs. Specially, six bags full of souvenirs they had bought from the museum. Chan smiled to himself as he looked at the gifts, trying not to let tears well in his eyes.

“Thank you, guys,” he spoke, placing the bags aside gently. “You should keep most of this, though,” he chuckled, trying to think of where on earth he’d store it all. The boys chuckled, too, all of them coming together and sharing a group hug. 

Chan didn’t want the moment to end. 

— 

“What do you mean they’re gone?” Sungho practically hissed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. 

Chan shrugged. “I was moments away from fully uncovering the truth and they just disappeared.”  
He stood there, directly opposite Sungho as well as directly opposite in mood. 

Chan stood straight, hands in his pockets with a seemingly calm look on his face; whereas with his boss, he was certain he could see steam coming right out of Sungho’s ears.

Sungho scoffed, shaking his head in dismissal. “You do realise this puts your job here at severe risk? And I can not and I will not guarantee you’ll still have one by the time this gets back to headquarters,” he gritted through his teeth. 

Chan gave him a soft smile. “Good thing I touched up my résumé.”

— 

Six years later, Bang Chan sat at his desk. Only this time he wasn’t spending his days mindlessly typing away some detailed report; but rather he tapped at the keys of his keyboard, eyes shut in focus as he let the music take over him, leading him somewhere peaceful. 

That was, until, an unexpected voice spoke up out of nowhere.

“Hey!”

Chan practically screamed, falling out of his seat and right onto the floor. He winced, taking a deep breath before looking at the open door. 

He grinned brightly. 

“I never taught you guys to knock, did I?”


End file.
